everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Larkin Swan
Larkin Swan, is the son of the oldest prince from The Wild Swans. In the destiny conflict, he is a Rebel, the boy likes his freedom to do what he wants. And, no offense to anyone, getting cursed to be a swan by day and human by night is not what he wants to do. He rooms with Damien CrownFairy Appearance Larkin has messy, knotted, snow white hair that he's dyed black at the tips. He's got deep black eyes framed by long lashes that look almost wrong on a boy, and pale skin. He wears a white beanie, a black t-shirt with the white outline of bird in flight across the front and ripped black jeans. On his feet are black combat boots. He has a white satchel with a black feather shaped button. Personality Despite the fact that as the son of the oldest prince he's supposed to be the "role model", Larkin is the black swan of the family. He doesn't think anyone should do something they don't love just to make someone else happy, which makes Luna mad at him, and the rest of his cousins follow suit. He's a bit of a troublemaker. When he was younger, it wasn't unusual to have one of the servants chase him through the castle because he A. Stole a pie,or something else from his castle's kitchen B. he tied a servant to a pillar with rope, or C. pranked one of the visiting dignitaries. Actually, it was more unusual not to see that. Now that he's sixteen he's put most of his trouble-making behind him, but on occasion,if he's bored enough, it will resurface. Everyone wonders if he's adopted, simply because he acts nothing like his father. The only similarities the two have is that they both are protective of the people they love. Larkin's not as protective as say his cousins, who are willing to do whatever it takes so long as Fauve is happy, but insult anyone he cares about and he will sucker punch you in the face. He lives his life on the edge, and isn't afraid to try anything. He espescially loves moving fast, he doesn't like to be still. Anything that can even remotely be considered dangerous is what he lives for. It drives Opal and his parents crazy, though his mother and Opal worry senselessly about him, and his father just disapproves. So what else is new? He rarely thinks before he speaks, which can be trouble, but true friends know what really is in his heart, and therefore can forgive him for his tactlessness. Usually. There were some times that his friends have gone two whole weeks without speaking to him, but he begs and he begs and eventually has to do something totally embarrassing, before they forgive him. Family Father: Edmund Swan Larkin get's punished for every little thing that goes wrong at his castle, and on the rare occasions he didn't do what people think he did, his father doesn't even apologize. He just says: "You've done something I don't know about and that's punishment for that." Mother: Precious Swan-Charming His mother is not a very strong woman, health wise, and often is confined to her bed, especially in the winter. But she's still always there for him, and when he was little and in trouble, he was brought to his mother, who gently told him why he got in trouble and asks him to not do that in the future. He loves his mother with all his heart. Aunt: Eliza Wilder His aunt doesn't trust him. Out of habit whenever something goes wrong in her castle, she'll yell out: "Larkin!" Even if Larkin hadn't done it. Needless to say, he walks on eggshells around her. But despite not being trusted, Eliza does approve of his visits with Opal, though has servants and others watch him the whole time. Uncle: Garvey Kingston Probably the only adult in his family not to get mad at him for his trouble maker ways. he overlooks it because he thinks Larkin is good for Opal. He thinks that Larkin is the very thing that's going to make his little black swan's life away from home a happy one, and even instructed him to never abandoned Opal no matter what. Cousin: Luna Swanson Luna is mad at Larkin. As the son of the oldest prince, she expected him to be the founding member of the Fauve Wilder Protection Squad, but Larkin isn't. Those two square of a lot. Usually though, he ignores her antics,like her trying to get him to join the squad but when she targets Opal, that's when he fights her. Cousin: Fauve Wilder He loves Fauve, really he does. But he doesn't think anyone's life should revolve around her and therefore won't automatically agree to whatever life choice the girl makes. Or bend over backwards trying to please her. Fauve isn't some angel sent from heaven who always makes the right choices. She isn't a delicate flower that will wilt at any time. She's just a human girl. Adoptive Cousin: Opal Wicked Another thing that makes Larkin the black swan, is that he actually doesn't hate Opal. He doesn't think Opal's a two faced princess and he believes she's good inside. They are closer than cousins, and when he was twelve and she was eleven, she was sitting in his lap as they ate food and Eliza made the comment that they looked like boyfriend and girlfriend for fairy's sake, not cousins! Friends Opal Wicked Whenever Luna would move Fauve away from her sister, Larkin would go over there and play with her. When they were little, they both managed to get into trouble on occasion. Larkin will always be there for Opal, his best friend forever after, and she will always be there for him. He does want her to have more friends just in case she's upset and he can't be there for her, so he pushes her to make friends. He thinks she doesn't notice but she really does. Carmen Rosenbaum While the fact that Carmen loves drama may be a con to hanging out with her, Larkin still considers her a friend, and would admit it to anyone who asks. He loves that she;s protective of the people she loves, just like he is, and they both are very opinionated people. She may or may not like the troublemaker aspect of him, but to each his own. Romance Opal Wicked He's been in love with her for a while, but he thought she didn't feel the same way. Luckily for him, she was just as smitten as he was, and now those two are dating. Instead of a docile, charming blonde princess clad in pink he get's a white haired magic caster who wears mainly black. But he wouldn't want her any other way. See You Belong With Me for their relationship story. Interests '''Skateboarding: '''Opal got him a hand-painted skateboard for his birthday last year, and he always uses it to get from place to place. He tried to teach her to use it, but no success. Motto He probably says this all the time. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Wild Swans